Un día más
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Ella lo único que quería era que su suerte finalmente cambiara, "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Terremoto

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 448

 **Claim:** Miranda Lotto

* * *

 **O** ne

.

.

.

Ella es Miranda Lotto o cómo la llaman todos los demás Miranda la chica de las desgracias. ¿Por qué lo dicen?, quizás por que al lugar al que ella fuera el infortunio la acompaña. Las situaciones más comunes en las que esté se manifiesta es cuándo ella busca un trabajo al que considera un milagro si llegaba a durar en este por más de cinco días, usualmente a los primeros dos días de haber comenzado terminaba siendo despedida por haber quebrado la gran mayoría de los platos del lugar, continuamente se equivocaba en los pedidos y a la hora de dejarlos donde correspondían terminaba tropezándose con su propio andar derramándo todo el contenido en el piso o en varias ocasiones sobre los clientes.

Otras veces el infortunio se presentaba cuándo intentaba hacer amigos o conversar casualmente con algún vecino ( victima ), que pasaba por allí. Por su timidez, las contantes noches en vela que sólo le causaban unas muy marcadas ojeras sumándole que no salia mucho su tez era extremadamente palida lo que sólo le daba un aspecto demacrado que combinaba a la perfeccion con su ya tan sombría y lúgubre personalidad lo que provocaba queque soló ahuyentara a los demás.

Pero, aún así los niños del pueblo le compusieron una canción...

 _Miranda, Miranda,_

 _La mujer desafortunada Miranda_

 _Es odiada, oscura y espeluznante_

 _¿Hoy vas a buscar trabajo de nuevo?_

 _¡Te volverán a despedir!_

…que pese a ser bastante cruel, Miranda la canta con singular ¿alegria?. Ella muy bien sabia que no podía ser para siempre así, por eso cuándo se encaminó en la búsqueda de algún trabajo que se encontrara vacante, hayo en cierto periódico un artículo que llamó bastante su atención. Esté decía que si encontraba cincuenta tréboles de cuatro hojas inclusive el infortunio que ella poseía desapareceria completamente.

Sin perder más tiempo Miranda más que decidida salió del pueblo adentrándose en el campó más cercano con la clara intención de buscarlos, intentó varías veces darse por vencida pero despúes de seis horas de arduo esfuerzo logró conseguir su objetivo el que convirtió en una corona que inmediatamente se puso.

Entusiasmada Miranda corrio a toda prisa hacía el pueblo, quería probar si su suerte había cambiado todo indicaba que si ya que no se había caido ninguna vez en todo el trayecto.

Más cuándo puso el primer pié dentro jamás se esperó que algo así fuera capaz de ocurrirle.

Tal vez en alguna ocasión ella a sido capaz de provocar que lloviera, nevara, alguna leve inundación, alguno que otro desprendimiento de roca, tormentas de relámpagos o un muy ligero temblor de vez en cuándo, pero ¿En serio ?, todo lo que ella hizo fue sólo para que ella Miranda Lotto ahora fuera capaz de provocar un…¡¿Terremoto?!

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno no creí que sería capaz de terminar el primer drabble en cuatro días de estar el reto ( ni yo me la creó TwT ). Bueno he aquí mi primer drabble tiene que ser con la situación de un terremoto ( que no tenia ni idea de como comenzar ^w^!), espero que no se sintiera tan forzado. Así que un review seria de mucha ayuda, son gratis si a alguien le intereso el reto y quiere participar animence a hacerlo aún queda bastante tiempo nwn.

Sin más nos vemos en el siguiente drabble de cuatro que serán.


	2. Rated K

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 396.

 **Claim:** Miranda Lotto

* * *

 **T** wo

.

.

.

Esto era simplemente un sueño, ¿verdad? Una horrible pesadilla que mágicamente se convertirá en un majestuoso campo repleto de rosas escarlata, en dónde un grupo de ciervos se encuentra bebiendo agua de la imponente cascada. Repentinamente algunas aves se posaran en mí recitandome su dulce cantar, o tal vez se transformará en un bello paisaje invernal con árboles y pinos cubiertos de nieve habría un lago congelado que alberga a varios conejos de blanco pelaje los que brincan de aquí por allá, cerca de este hay una pequeña cabaña en la que me resguardaría del frío tomando una humeante taza de chocolate caliente, leería un buen libro en lo que espero por ver nevar.

Incluso sería factible que de repente en el pueblo aparecieran puercos rosados volando en el cielo con majestuosas alas blancas incrustadas en sus espaldas y que aparte de todo pueden hablar ya que uno que otro me saludaría. En las calles elefantes caminando en dos patas, de colores variados hacen un desfile demostrado sus habilidades musicales con los instrumentos que llevan con ellos como flautas, violines, trompetas, tambores y triángulos.

Sorprendida tomó asiento en una de las varias sillas que repentinamente aparecieron junto con varias mesas de diferentes proporciones y longitudes, sin darme cuenta un joven peli rojo con un parche cubriéndole su ojo derecho y el otro de un muy atrayente color jade, me sonríe trayendome una peculiar bebida de tono azulado que bebo gustosamente.

Sin darme tiempo de preguntar él mismo joven me invita a bailar integrandome como todos los demás ya están haciendo, bellas plumas blancas caen del cielo y por primer vez a nadie le molesta o incómoda mí presencia al contrario todos sonríen alegremente al verme. Los niños siguen recitandome esa canción pero, las partes hirientes son sustituidas por unas mucho más positivas, son unas en las que me felicitan y admiran, unas en dónde yo tengo un trabajo, son unas que hacen que incontables lágrimas de felicidad caigan libremente por mis mejillas...

...era eso lo que yo más anhelaba que pasara, es lo que más deseó que suceda. Tenía la esperanza de que mí infortunio finalmente acabaría, acaso fue demasiado egoísta de mi parte pensar, soñar, fui tan ignorante al verme aferrado a la efímera ilusión que leei en un simple pedazo de papel que con una dulce pizca de tentadora mentira mí vida sería diferente.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno he aquí mí segundo drabble, ésta vez tiene que ser con Rated K ( esperó que haya mantenido así la historia), por otro lado ya saben que cualquier review es bienvenido ^w^ después de todo son Free ( no confundir con ese anime de muchachos que se la pasan enseñando el torso y que no se porque aún no he visto lol), bueno en pocas palabras son gratis xD

Sin más gracias por leer ésta historia, cuyo final no me convenció del todo nos vemos en el siguiente drabble ( que no se como voy a lograr no pasarme de las 500 palabras TwT ).


	3. Tragedia

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 448.

 **Claim:** Miranda Lotto

* * *

 **T** hree

.

.

— **¡Y como siempre, tienes que ser la culpable de todo!** — me gritan con desesperación todos los niños del pueblo, aventandome piedras que de golpe me sacan de tan efímera ilusión. Me percató de como todos los habitantes corren despavoridos en busca de un refugió, claro esta sin poder esconder la furia, rabia, coraje y sobre todo el inmenso odió que sienten al verme inmóvil en la entrada estorbandoles el pasó.

Sin importarles mí presencia me empujan y sin mucho esfuerzo logran aventarme dolorosamente contra el suelo, entierro ambas manos en esté arañandolo no me importa sentir el inmenso dolor que esta acción me provoca, amargas lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos al tiempo que escuchó como casi todos corren sobre de mí, poco les importa si yo me encuentro bien.

No pasa mucho cuando ya no escuchó a alguien más tratando de salir y mucho menos tardó en sentir como el movimiento del terremoto aumenta así como el sonido de casas viniendose abajo, grietas se forman en el suelo y las montañas de los alrededores comienzan a sucumbir.

— **¡Te odió!**

— **¿Por qué no desapareces?**

— **Eres una inútil**

— **Calamidad andante, vete de aquí y dejanos en paz**

Me gritan o murmuran con odió a mis espaldas, me arrojan piedras unas fallan y otras más me dan hiriéndome. Rastros de sangre se hacen visibles en mí cuerpo, con dificultar me voy poniendo de píe los gritos y piedras continúan golpeándome aunque eso es lo que ya menos me duele.

—Tienen razón todo estaría mejor si yo desaparezco — murmuró, caminando al centro de la tragedia que yo misma provoque.

— Y todo fue porque yo puse mis deseos en ti— espete, molesta conmigo misma al ver sido tan tonta e ingenua al haber confiado en una mentira que me causó la peor tragedia en la que me he visto envuelta. Con odió tomó la corona y la adviento lo más lejos que me es posible de mí...

— Si "eso" provocó esto es hora de que la tragedia me consuma a mí — comentó, rumbo hacía lo que acabó de desechar. Parece que está funcionando por dónde ando grietas se forman en el suelo, una amarga sonrisa se posa en mis labios preparandome para lo que me vaya a suceder.

Una vez que me encuentro frente a "eso" sin prolongar más mí destino me agachó a tomar la corona volviendomela a poner. No evité sentirme feliz porque la tragedia está cumpliendo el deseó de los que piden él que yo desaparezca, ¿Por qué lo mencionó? Porque al momento de tomar la corona, el suelo a mis pies se abrió y yo estoy cayendo, apreciando como el cielo se vuelve cada vez más y más lejano.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno he aquí mí tercer drabble, ésta vez tiene que ser con tragedia ( esperó que haya mantenido así la historia, además yo a eso lo veo como tragedia pero bueno ^∆^!), por otro lado ya saben que cualquier review es bienvenido ^w^ después de todo son gratis xD ( ayuden a mi motivación para que mí desidia desaparezca y mis historias aumenten a 50, llevo apenas 7 TwT ).

Sin más gracias por leer ésta historia, nos vemos en el siguiente y último drabble que tiene que ser con celos.

¿Y a alguien le gusto?


	4. Celos

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Palabras:** 493.

 **Claim:** Miranda Lotto

* * *

 **F** our

.

.

— Asi que éste es el final que se merece la vida que llevé — menciono, rememorando el como había sido mí vida hasta ahora.

 _Desde niña fui ignorada, humillada y abandonada por mis compañeros de clase. Un hecho que mi orilló a tener que aprender a coser los peluches que hallaba abandonados, al igual que yo eran condenados a hundirse en el olvido; imaginé que al crecer mí situación cambiaría pero...me equivoqué sólo crecí para sufrir más ya que ahora era responsable de mi, tenía que ver como conseguir dinero para pagar mi refugio y sustento diario a lo que no le tomaría importancia si tan soló no fuera tan torpe e inútil como para conservar un trabajo._

 _Recientemente las chicas de mi edad que conozco ya tienen novio o prometido, son hermosas y a diferencia de mí ellas vive la vida que yo quisiera tener. ¿Por qué pesé a ser de la misma especie, sólo yo tengo que ser tan diferente?, porqué cuándo las veo no puedo evitar que un cúmulo de celos crezca dentro de mí lo que me suma en la melancolía de mí tan desdichada vida..._

— Hey, Miranda ¿te encuentras bien?.. - escuchó que alguien me llama, pero el llamado se siente tan lejano.

— Miranda, despierta... — vuelven a repetir, sólo que esta vez también siento algo o alguien sacudiéndome violentamente.

— ¿Que pasa?— murmuro, confundida. Me levanto desorientada la luz del sol hace que me sienta pérdida de lo que ya estoy, miro por todos lados dando con Lavi quien me observa, ¿ preocupado?

— Pensé que ya no ibas a despertar, Miranda me asusté cuándo repentinamente te pusiste a dormir — me informa, suspirando aliviado.

— Así que sólo fue un sueño, perdón por preocuparte Lavi parece que la misión me agotó más de lo que pensé — dije, volviendo a la realidad pero no deje de sentirme confundida con la realidad disfrazada de pesadilla que sigue pareciendo tan real.

— Si tú lo dices, aunque será mejor que descanses en cuanto regresemos a la orden — menciona Lavi, me sonríe acariciando mi cabeza - lo que me hace sonrojar - pide la cuenta a la camarera del lugar. Avergonzada me levanto, tomo mi maleta esperando que Lavi pague la cuenta por cierto me observa con una curiosa sonrisa que me incomoda.

— Aquí esta su cuenta — escuché de parte de una joven de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta alta, ojos azules con un vestido algo corto para mi gusto, de busto bastante generoso y por si fuera poco le coquetea a Lavi ignorandome olímpicamente.

— **¡STRIKE!..**

— ¿Eh? — balbuceo, confundida ante la situación de la que soy partícipe. Por alguna razón me siento tan molesta, mí pecho duele al ver como Lavi esta tan feliz y emocionado por aquella chica, incluso un aura rosa con corazones los envuelve — Lavi eres un baka — menciono con dolor, marchándome de allí. No lo entiendo pero aquella chica provoca unos terribles celos en mi, después de todo Lavi jamás se a comportado así conmigo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aquí esta mi último drabble, a unas horas de la fecha límite de éste reto nwn! y que por cierto tiene que ser con celos ( espero que haya mantenido así la historia con su leve dosis de LaMi, Lavi x Miranda me gustan juntos no pude evitar mencionar la pareja, no me critiquen TwT ), como sabrán los reviews son bienvenidos después de todo aunque me escriban escribes de nabo me harían feliz ya que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia, eso me motiva o si no amenazo con volverme emo y cortarme las venas con lechuga xD**

 **Bueno pasando a la historia por si no me explique bien seria así como un sueño dentro de un sueño (?), ya se bastante fumado pero no lo pude evitar me gusta Miranda pero no me salió algo más decente con lo que me toco ( aunque esto sólo hizo que mi ganas de Miranda x harem aumenten ), ella se lo merece y ¿por que no?, aunque con este final y el límite de palabras estoy tentada a continuar con algo muchos más empalagoso con su dosis de romance.**

 **Ya por último próximamente subiré una historia o como le quieran llamar con las ideas que tengo para historias para DGM pero como aclaro al principio la disidia me gana, sólo empiezo a escribir lo dejo a la mitad antes de que se me ocurra algo nuevo y no concluyo ni una ni otra TwT, así que ustedes elijan por mi ( también lo haré para el fandom de One Piece y Noragami por si a alguien le interesa ).**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído ésta historia, hasta la próxima, ¿Y a alguien le gusto?**


End file.
